Stained
by BLiND DiSBELiEF
Summary: Androids 17 18 found Bulma's little Time Machine operation before Trunks was able to step foot into it. They distroyed the machine and Bulma. Now Trunks has to survive on his own.


Stained  
  
What if the androids found out about the time machine and stopped Trunks  
from going into the past to stop them?  
  
"Rain." said a voice. The deep sound of the voice traveled threw the empty building. The building was old, very old; it was about to fall apart at any moment. It had cracks running all down the walls and ceiling. The windows were broken, and the building was covered in spray paint. It was raining harder then anyone has seen before. A fist flew through the air and pounded the big bag of sand. "It always rains," said the voice as another and another punch went to the old punching bag. The rain was louder then all the other rainy days. It was like it was raining rocks or something.the rain smashed into the empty cracked street and split into a million other drops and trickled down to the sewers. As another punch made it to the bag, it fell to the ground bringing some of the ceiling down with it. "Not another one." said the purple haired figure as he stepped out of the dark corner and walked to the broken window. He pulled over a chair and set it in front of the window and sat down looking out at the rain. He was wearing a dirty white shirt and ripped up gray sweat pants. He had only socks on.no shoes. He closed his blue eyes and listened to the pounding of the rain. There was a strong wind that blew through the broken window and blew his long purple hair all around. The wind brought rain along with it and it ran down his face. As he sat there, not minding the cold wind and the icy rain, he thought of many things. He though the things he was thinking about flew through his mind like a thousand arrows and cut his mind and it bled with sorrow. He closed his fists. One thought, more like a memory, stuck in his head like a splinter. This one thought.hurt more then the others. Even more then the thought about loosing his best friend.against his own will he traced that memory back to the beginning.  
  
Trunks put his arm through the sleeve of his blue jacket and sat down on his bed and took a deep breath. He looked down at his socked feet with his orange boots next to them. He unstrapped his boots and slid them on his feet. He locked them back on tight and stood up. He walked to his door, picked up his sword and walk out of the door. He turned a few corners then strapped his sword on his back. "Today's the day," he said to himself, "Today I get to meet my dad." His pace quickened as he ran past some windows and something caught his eye. He stopped and looked out of the window of Capsule Corp. A building was smoking. He looked harder and the broken down building began to glow yellow and exploded. Trunks' eyes widened and he stepped back. "No! Not here-not now!" he ran down to hall and down some stairs, and down to his mother's lab. He pushed the door open and it slammed against the wall and broke off. He was out of breath by now. His mother popped her head out of the time machine and looked down at her son. "Trunks! Don't slam the door like that!" "Mom! We have to get the time machine to work right now!" "Why, Trunks? What's wrong?" she climbed down the ladder and walked over to Trunks. He was still breathing hard. She pulled some hair out of his eyes. "What is wrong?" Trunks took a deep breath. "They're here!" he said loudly. "They are outside! We have to get this thing to work before they find us!" Trunks ran over to the computer and started to press buttons to get the time machine warmed up. Bulma ran across the room and tried to pull Trunks' arm away from the controls. "Trunks! Forget about the time machine, we have to get out of here!" she said pulling on his arm. Trunks looked at her. "But, we have to get this thing to work! It's the only way to fix all of this. We have to get back our friends, and dad!" Bulma looked at him, then pushed him aside. "Fine, but I am doing the controls Mr." Trunks and Bulma went to work trying to get the machine ready for take off. It was taking forever. At least, it was to Trunks because he was in a hurry, but it was really only like five minutes. Trunks began to pace back and forth. Bulma was working hard. Trunks then stopped dead in his tracks and looked up. He began to shake. "They.found us," he said as the roof of the building was torn off. Bulma covered her head and screamed and Trunks looked up in horror. There, in the sky, were them.the androids.  
  
Trunks popped his blue eyes back open, coming back to reality. He rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of the images that haunted his mind. He looked out the window as the rain began to slow down and stop. He grabbed his blue jacked and slipped it on his back, then grabbed his sword and strapped it on tight. He then walked out of the building and down the street. Walking a ways, looking down at the ground, he passed a crowed of people. They all looked up and stared at him. Trunks paid no attention to them, he never did. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and everyone threw his or her attention to the sound. With the explosion came a bright light that blinded everyone and they shielded their eyes. When they opened their eyes back open, they saw two speeding figures fly over them shooting rays of light at the buildings causing them to blow up. Everyone began to panic and they all ran in one direction to the subway. Trunks just stood there and watched, then slowly made his way to the subway. Once down in the subway, everyone crowded around in a little circle, that is, all of them besides Trunks who came in last. Trunks leaned up against the musky wall with his arms crossed and looked at them. They were all talking in their little group. "What are we going to do now?!" one man yelled out. "For once.we could fight back." Another man said. Everyone stared at him with a blank stare. "You.are an idiot," said another. "Well, what ever happened to those people that defended us from them and at least tried to stop them? Do you remember them?" he said looking around the circle. Everyone looked down and started to nod. Trunks felt uncomfortable when they referred him and his friends as those people. He looked away from the group and stared at a piece of newspaper that blew past him. The paper read on the front cover, "The End." Trunks hated feeling helpless like this. But what else could he do? He obviously wasn't strong enough to destroy them. One person in the crowd turned their attention to Trunks. She stared for a while before having a though struck her brain. She gasped and threw her head back to the group. "What about that man over there? Doesn't he look familiar?" Everyone then looked at Trunks, and Trunks looked back at them. "Well." one of them said, "you would know wouldn't you? I mean, weren't you in the last town that they attacked? What was it.West City? So you would probably know what the 'hero' looked like." Trunks glared back at them and looked away again. "Well, I was in one of those cities too! Don't forget." A young man around Trunks' age looked back over to him and scanned him from head to toe. "He looks pretty darn familiar to me. But his hair isn't the same.this other guy had blonde hair that stuck strait up, and his eyes weren't blue, they were green." 'Well, true." said the girl. "But I've heard stories about these strange fighters. My friend witnessed one fly up and started to fight them. She told me that in a split second their hair turned color. I can't remember which color, but what I saw I would say it was more of a goldish color then blonde." Trunks gave a light smile. "But these people, if you can call them people, are strange kind of folk." Said a farmer, "they have super strength, and can shoot lasers from their hands. I recon that they are more then superhero's that you find in them comic books, but aliens! Yes. Aliens from another planet come here to try and take over earth but when they got here them darn androids beat them to it." One man wearing a black suit grabbed the liquor bottle out of the farmer's hands and threw it onto the tracks where the subways use to run. It hit the tracks and shattered into a million pieces and the alcohol sunk into the ground. "No more drinking for you, farmer." The man said. "Well, anyway. We should figure out if this guy is the real thing." Said the young man. "It wouldn't be one of them, they all died out. Besides, if it way one of them he would be out fighting those monsters." Everyone nodded. "Well still. There is no harm in asking." "Fine, Tommy, go on and ask the guy." The young man, named Tommy, turned out of the group and walked over to Trunks. Everyone in the group turned their attention to the two. Trunks looked at him. "Excuse me," asked Tommy. "Yes?" asked Trunks. "I was just wondering.are you one of those fighters? You know, one of those fighters that fight the androids with no fear. Those fighters whose hair changes colors when you do? You know.those fighters." Trunks gave him a blank stare and then a light smile. "Yes." he said quietly dropping his smile into a frown and looked down. The group all exchanged stares. Then they crept a little closer to Trunks. "Then why aren't you out there fighting them?" asked Tommy. Trunks gave a pause, "Because.I've tried that already." "Well then try again! Try again until they are gone." Said Tommy. "It doesn't work like that," said Trunks. "I bet he's not really one of those superhero's, I bet he is just lying to us." Said one woman in the group. Everyone glared at Trunks. Trunks looked up at the woman that had said that, and looked away. There was no point in arguing that he was some 'superhero' that could save the day when he really couldn't. "He's not lying, I remember now! I saw a good glimpse of the guy when he flew to those androids. And this guy looks just like him!" said the girl. She walked closer to Trunks and looked up at him. "How come you aren't fighting them?" Trunks looked down at the girl. "I can't." he said. "Well, why not?!" said another woman. Trunks closed his eyes and frowned, "because I've tried that before. And nothing works." "That is a load of rotten fruit!" yelled the farmer, "I've seen you aliens do those amazing tricks with magic and all, there is no way that you can not do anything." Trunks didn't answer. He just stood there with his head down, his arms crossed, and eyes closed. "Forget it. He's obviously one of those super beings, but he cant and doesn't want to help us out at all. We are all just doomed like the rest of the world. Kid, why don't you just leave if you aint gonna help us out." Said a man. Trunks looked back up at the group then pushed himself off the wall, turned around, and walked up the stairs to the outside. The group watched him as he reached the top and walked down the street. "See? I told you. He isn't one of those fighters." "How can you tell? He didn't do anything." "Exactly! He would have either destroyed us all for saying those things, or when he reached the top of those stairs he would have flown off like the androids." All the people, mostly adults, began to talk and gossip about the purple haired man. The children just stood there and watched as the adults talked. Tommy, however, was bored of following these people around. All they did was run and hide. Tommy walked up the stairs and to the outside. He looked around to see if those androids were gone first before walking out onto the street. Luckily, they were gone. He walked out to the street and looked around at the mild destruction that the androids had left behind. He looked down the road to his left and saw Trunks turn into an alley. Without any thought in his mind about staying, he took off after him. He made it to the alley only to see that there was no one in it. He walked slowly between the two cracked and broken down buildings to a dead end with out seeing Trunks or anything. There weren't any doors, and there wasn't any sewage drains to crawl down into, and there was no way any normal human could jump a 20-foot wall. He looked up down and around and didn't see anything. He scratched his brown haired head. A light blue ball flew down past Tommy and exploded in front of his feet sending rocks and dirt into his face. He gave a yell and started to cough because of the smog of smoke. He had also jumped back and fell on his back. Then he heard, "Are you alright?" above him. He looked up from the ground seeing Trunks peering down at him from the top of the building. 


End file.
